


A Dying Light

by Shadowsandstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Cock Rings, Dark, Dom Voldemort, Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnant Severus Snape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Sub Severus Snape, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Vibrators, a happy ending i think, i guess?, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/pseuds/Shadowsandstarlight
Summary: Severus Snape’s secret is now out and revealed, and his Master is less than pleased.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This spawn thing has been in my drafts for so long that I finally gave up on making it have any semblance of organization or order 🤷🏻♀️ 
> 
> All of the scenes are a mess, inconsistent, etc so I’m sorry about that too.
> 
> To anybody who’s waiting for anything fluffy, THIS FIC IS NOT FOR YOU. 
> 
> Regardless of however willing he may look during any scene, never forget that he actually doesn’t want to be doing it.

“Thi **s** i **s** the la **s** **t** time I’ll a **s** k, **S** everu **s** ,” Lord Voldemort growled at his spy, his anger causing him to drag the ‘s’ in every word he said. Lord Voldemort brought up his snake-faced glamour, knowing that that particular glamour scared his followers into complying with his orders more than enough times.

For once, his spy didn’t hide his emotions, his own fear clear on his face. “Please, My Lord, don’t make me do this,” Severus nearly begged, his tone desperate. 

Voldemort snarled, and that was what broke Severus’ resolve. The spy shuddered and dropped every single glamour and concealment charm he wore, finally revealing himself to his Lord and Dominant mate. 

Gone was the greasy hair, sallow skin, and crooked nose that the population of Hogwarts students like to make fun of. Instead, soft and silky hair reached Severus’ back as was traditional of Submissives, his skin a pale, smooth alabaster that made his dark eyes stand out, and his nose, although a bit long, was normal and pretty and matched his face beautifully. 

However, that was not what Voldemort was looking for. No, he instead focused on the spy’s lovely scent, further confirming his suspicions:

Severus Snape was _his_ Submissive, and Severus had hidden himself from his Dominant knowing fully well that Voldemort was searching for his mate. 

“Into my private room **s** ,” Voldemort finally hissed after inhaling more of the delicious scent, watching as his mate nearly ran. 

He wanted to go after his errant Submissive right away, but he knew that he had to calm himself down first so that he wouldn’t end up hurting Severus during his punishment and cause his mate to be even more scared and terrified of him.

Sighing, Voldemort went to take a walk throughout Riddle Manor. 

+++ 

_Two hours later:_

Severus thrashed as Voldemort delivered the last swats of his punishment, tears streaming down his cheeks and his face flushed red. 

Fifty swats, that’s how many Voldemort forced him through with a riding crop. And yes, Severus said forced because that’s what it was when you are a Submissive. You have next to no rights the very second your Dominant recognizes you as their property. 

Those restricting laws were what made Severus wear that ugly glamour and the many concealment charms for so long, and even then he still ended getting exposed due to none other than Peter Pettigrew, the same filthy rat Animagus that had been hiding in his room when he dropped only the glamour and then ran to their Lord to tattle on him. 

And just his bloody luck that Severus was that monster’s Submissive. 

Severus opened his mouth to grovel and apologise to his Lord, only to realize that Voldemort had already cast the charm that made him silent unless his Dominant wished him to be vocal. The charm made talking impossible, only allowing him to make some quiet noises. 

He whimpered, flinching when Voldemort began patting his burning backside. “My Submissive won’t pull a stunt like this ever again, will he?” The Dark Lord asked idly, never stopping his patting even though Severus twisted this and that way to get away from the pain.

Severus shook his head and his mouth moved silently, slumping on the gigantic bed in relief as his Dominant finally released him from his position. He trembled, his limbs heavy and his body a sweaty mess on the silk sheets. 

He was then repositioned so that he was laying on his side, his Dominant near him. Voldemort had dropped his own glamour again, the only thing connecting him to said glamour being his red eyes. 

“You shall address me as either Master or Domine from now on, my pet,” _Master_ said, wandlessly and non-verbally casting a Cooling Charm on his Submissive, and then casting a Scourgify to clean him from the sweat. 

Severus tried to say ‘yes, Master,’ but remembering the Silencing Charm he had no choice but to nod his head, his eyes lowered so that he wouldn’t disrespect his Dominant and get another punishment so soon. 

“Look at me, pet,” Master ordered. When Severus did so, he continued talking. “Normally a newly mated Submissive will be kept in their Dominant’s place for two months, but _you,_ after we mate, will stay here in my Manor for the next _three_ months, dear Severus,

Severus flushed in unwanted shame and whined, cutting the noise off as soon as he could. Still, he did not miss the dangerous predatory glint in his Master’s eyes. 

“As for the Silencing Charm, I will only remove it if you’ve been exceptionally good and during special occasions.” 

At hearing this, Severus felt his heart clench in fear. _Will I ever be good enough for such a privilege?_

Seeing his fear, Master ran a hand through Severus’ hair and hummed. “Don’t worry, pet,” he said. “Just be on your best behavior and you won’t have to deal with the Charm.” 

It did not comfort him. 

+++ 

_Two weeks later:_

“Master, please,” Severus begged, struggling against the restraints that kept him tied to the spanking bench in the Playroom. His body was heated to an unbelievable point and yet all his mind could focus on was the sharp ache in his groin. 

All the results of a charm that his Master had cast on him. 

“Beg more, my pet,” Master purred, trailing his fingers along Severus’s naked thighs to collect the slick dripping from the rosebud that he loved playing with. 

Severus bucked against the restraints. “Let me cum, Master, _please_!” He cried out, desperation in his glazed eyes. His cock was rock hard, pre-cum collecting at his slit. Even the tight, leather ring around his cock and balls felt too hot and painful. 

“I want to, my dear pet,” Severus sighed in relief, only to jolt and cry out at what Master said next: “But unfortunately I have a meeting to attend–” 

“No, no,” Severus mumbled to himself. 

“But no worries, pet, I shall leave you with a gift.” And then, something small but cold slipped inside of him, buzzing to life immediately and making Severus gasp loudly. 

“Have fun, dear,” Master laughed, and then left him all alone in the Playroom. 

+++

_After two months:_

“You will stay like this unless I say otherwise,” Master said coldly, tightening the ropes around Severus’ wrists. 

His Submissive flinched and nodded from where he was kneeling on the floor, mouth opened to accept his Master’s cock. The Silencing Charm, of course, was once more on him. 

After making sure that his cock won’t slip out, Master went back to reading the reports that the Death Eaters delivered him, not even paying an ounce of attention to his Submissive. 

It was a punishment, after all. And all good Dominants had to punish their Submissives for any rule breaking. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Trickster32 because almost everything used in this chapter is their idea! Hope you all like it ;)

“M-m-my Lo–  Lord , mer–m-mercy—” 

“Silence!” Lord Voldemort hissed, red eyes alight in fury. He raised his yew wand and cast another spell, this time in Parseltongue. “How dare you touch what is  _mine_?” 

Pettigrew did not answer; he dissolved into another bout of tortured screams, the wooden floor beneath him already stained with blood and his own urine. As he shook and trembled, his eyes latched onto the couch behind his Lord, where the man’s Submissive sat wrapped in a soft throw blanket. 

Pettigrew’s screams rose in pitch as he saw the tiny, satisfied smirk Severus supported, the Submissive’s eyes still puffy and his cheek still tear-tracked. 

He  knew  that this was revenge for his actions; somehow, someway, the bastard half-blood had found a way to bewitch him into trying to molest Severus while Voldemort was right fucking there. 

The curse ended, and Pettigrew dragged himself onto his stomach. He knew that his time bad finally ran out, but he did not attempt to inform his Lord that it was Snivelly’s fault for what happened. 

After all, the man’s possessiveness would make it unlikely that he’d believe Pettigrew, his scapegoat, over his Submissive. 

The pale wand focused once more on his dirty form, and Pettigrew was not blind to the victory shining in Severus’ dark eyes. 

+++ 

“Hush, my pet. It is merely a precaution.” Master ordered him, but Severus could not hold his soft hiccups and whimpers back, staring with longing and forlorn at his bound wrists. 

Golden, thin cuffs adorned his wrists, loose enough that he could tell they won’t cause abrasions. They were adorned with tiny snakes that, upon closer inspection, could move and even interact with Master. 

_ Another way to keep track of me and my actions _ , Severus distantly thought. 

Master hummed, sitting down and pulling Severus into his lap. He wraps one hand around around Severus’ throat, not tight nor even any force in his hold, but Severus’ heart nearly gives out then and there. 

“Speak of what troubles you, pet,” Master said firmly, relaxing down onto the bed. 

“I can’t reach my magic, Sir, please—” Severus nearly begged, voice a bit hoarse and scratchy from disuse. 

“But that’s the point of these cuffs, pet,” Master raised an eyebrow, and Severus’ face fell. “You still have not proven yourself worthy of such a privilege. Now, cease this blubbering and tell me of your day, unless you’d like for me to place the spell back on?” 

Severus glared and huffed through his tears. “The spell,  _Master_ ,” he gritted out bitterly. 

Master’s eyes narrowed but he complied. Just as Severus thought that he’d miraculously be let off the hook, Master repositioned him and laid five quick and sharp smacks to his bottom. 

Afterwards, Severus curled up bonelessly in Master’s hold, not daring to defy nor turn away from the man’s hands as he began running a hand down Severus’ back. 

Master began humming again, and his hand went back to Severus’ backside, where he gently pressed the fabric until he could easily nudge and move the jeweled buttplug he had made his Submissive wear for the length of the day.

“Well,” Master chuckled, Severus panting softly as the man continued pressing against his prostate. “At least this part of you has been good.” 

+++ 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Severus continued on crying, shaking and trembling, but Master simply ignored him, casting an Incarcarous to stop his wayward Submissive from moving.

Once that’s done, Master easily placed the new magic-binding cuffs on Severus’ forearms, followed by a collar. The cuffs are black and are from wrist-to-elbow, and they’re tight enough that Severus know they’ll eventually cause abrasions on his skin. The collar was simple enough (which is another whole punishment all on its own) and had a hoop attached, obviously for a leash. 

Severus had already gone through the more physical aspect of his punishment, thighs and buttocks a violent shade of red and painful to the touch, so Master merely dressed him in some soft pants and a warm sweater of his own. 

He brought out the leash next, and once attached to the collar, He threaded a hand through Severus’ silky hair, suddenly tightening his hold almost painfully on the dark locks. 

“I was gentle on you this time, pet,” He said coldly, a cruel tilt to his lips. “But I can assure you, Severus, that the next time you try running away in any form, you won’t find your punishment as  nice.  Now, crawl and don’t delay.” 

Severus bit back his sob, and cursed his rotten luck. 

+++ 

“Such a hungry hole,” Master mused, almost entertained, as he continued playing with the metal hook inside of his pet’s body. 

Severus moaned loudly, trembling from the strain of holding himself back from moving. His cock was a wet, drooling mess, alight with fire due to the vibrating cock ring merrily buzzing away. 

Master finally allowed the hook to sink inside, and then he tied its handle to Severus’ hair, forcing the Submissive to crane his neck back. 

“Now, don’t forget our deal, my dear pet. If you can go half an hour without begging for release or my touch, I’ll allow you your orgasm and the chance to see the Malfoys.” Master said and settled down on the wingback chair which gave him full view of his delicious Submissive. Leisurely, he began tugging at his own cock, thumbing the sensitive head and using the precum as lube. 

At that moment, Severus gasped, as he had accidentally shifted and thus caused the hook to drag along his sensitive prostate. 

How, in Merlin’s name, was he supposed to hold himself for so long? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not stop myself jdnxidnxuendijd anywhore the next part is (spoiler alert!) about the pregnancy so what do you guys want Severus to go through????


	3. Chapter 3

“Severus, pet?” Master called, stepping into the grand bathroom of their suite. 

Severus looked up from applying the salve to the abrasions caused by the cuffs, frowning softly. His Master wouldn’t stop him from treating his arms, would he? 

Master frowned as well, eyeing the inflamed skin before he pursed his lips like a closed wound. 

“The elves told me you haven’t been feeling well, and even refused dinner,” Master hummed after a few seconds, breaking the tense silence that had fallen. He beckoned his pet closer, opening the door further.

Severus set the salve down on the counter and joined his Master’s side, not reacting as the Dominant wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out to their bedroom. 

“Now, pet, go change your clothes. I shall have Healer Coldwell look you over—” 

Severus tugged on his Master’s sleeve twice, signaling his permission to speak. A blush adorned his face, as he knew that this matter would eventually need to be addressed. 

Master raised an eyebrow, but removed the silencing charm, waiting patiently to hear what Severus had to say. 

“I am well, Master, I do not need to see Healer Coldwell,” Severus bit his lip, voice quiet. “I know what is happening, and it’s nothing alarming.” 

“Is that so?” Master mused. “Then do tell me what’s happening, my pet.” 

Severus’ blush deepened, and he avoided looking into his Master’s eyes. Whispering, he said, “It’s— it’s my heat approaching, Master.” 

He felt his Master pause, before suddenly a pleased smile stretched across his fave. “That’s good to hear, my pet.” He purred, and Severus felt worry curl like a snake in the pit of his stomach. “Say, when will it occur?” 

“Sometimes next week, Master.” 

“Very good.” 

+++ 

The week leading up to his heat was painful, just like every other time he experienced it since presenting as a Submissive back when he was 17 years old. 

He felt nauseous most of the time, which made the elves nearly mad as they tried to find which foods helped and didn’t result in him throwing up, and his head often ached as though a hippogriff had trampled all over him. 

Master did try to give him a pain potion, but Severus refused; experience taught him that no matter how many potions he took, nothing would stop the pain and aches. So instead, Severus contented himself with curling up next to his possessive Master whenever the Dominant was home, which notably increased with the knowledge that his Submissive was nearing his heat. His Master would not reprimand Severus when he would curl up and ignore the world, merely threading his fingers through his Sub’s hair and scratching his scalp with gentle fingers.

The only good thing that happened was the removal of the painful cuffs four days before his heat was due, his forearms now wrapped in salve-soaked bandages. The ugly collar from before was removed as well, and now he wore a green leather collar that had golden accents, and even better was the fact that the collar did not bind his magic, but instead only held protective enchantments and several tracking charms. 

Severus was not stupid; he knew that the removal of those binds were for one reason only, and it was definitely not because his Master had gone soft. No, it was to safely prepare and provide for the embryo that would eventually turn to Master’s heir or heiress.

Severus was not truly surprised; as long as a Submissive wasn’t barren, this was one of the many things expected of them. 

+++ 

“Severus? Pet, are you with me?” 

“Masser,” Severus slurred, deep in his subspace. He shivered and curled up, whimpering as his stomach cramped horribly. 

He heard a soft curse before a cool hand laid on his temple, probably measuring his temperature. He moaned in relief at the coldness, before crying out when the hand moved away. “No!”

Master soothed him by running a hand through his hair, moving to take Severus’ clothes off. Severus relaxed marginally, and he sighed softly when he was tugged against his Master’s naked chest. 

Severus, in the back of his mind, knew that at any minute now his heat would fully start; he just hoped it would not be as painful as the previous times now that he had a Dominant to help him through.

+++ 

“ _ Mine _ ,” Master was nearly growling when Severus woke up, coherent for the first time in nearly seven days. He was naked and pleasantly sore, and he was laying on Master’s chest. “ _ My  _ Submissive.”

Severus stretched slowly, still sleepy and tired. For a few seconds, he laid still and quiet, before he looked up at his Master without changing his comfortable position. 

“Master?” He asked hoarsely, which was quite unexpected. 

“Good afternoon, pet,” Master greeted, pulling Severus closer to his body. Severus, still dazed, snuggled his Master and sighed comfortably. “How do you feel? Any pain?” 

“Just a bit sore, Master, but otherwise I am well,” Severus murmured, settling down once more. He was about to fall back asleep when Master shook him awake, which made the Submissive whine in discomfort before he could stifle it. Master soothingly pat his bum, pulling him closer.

“You haven’t eaten anything, my pet. Eat a little, and then you can relax.” Master chuckled, calling for the elves to bring their food.

+++ 

“The midwife is gone, my pet,” Marvolo hummed, clearly pleased with himself. He stared at his tired pet, nursing his heir like it was a second nature to him upon their bed. And it might as well be, if Marvolo was to be honest with himself. “And she left us a sheet of instructions.”

His pet did not react, merely fluttering his eyes shut in exhaustion as his son drank the last of his fill, slowly falling asleep in the arms of his bearer. Marvolo took and placed him inside of the light green bassinet, a gift from the Malfoys.

By the time Marvolo turned around to check on his Sub, his Severus had fallen asleep, clearly exhausted after the grueling labour. 

Marvolo casted a series of protective wards over his pet and son, and then went about baby-proofing the entire Manor. His instincts still felt threatened and wary, and he refused to even think about one chance of anything happening to his Sub and heir. 

Speaking of, what to name his heir...? 

+++ 

Marvolo was finishing with the potions lab when his son’s cries pierced the silence of the Manor, and so he immediately ran back to the master suite. 

When entering, he saw Severus reaching for the babe, cradling him softly. Upon recognizing the magic that had provided and soothed him in the womb, his son immediately calmed down, snuggled close to his bearer. 

“Hmm, you just wanted to be held, huh?” Severus spoke softly, settling comfortably back against the pillows. Marvolo was entranced by the small, fond smile on his Sub’s features, before he shook his head to clear his thoughts and stepped close.

Severus noticed him then, attempting to move aside, but Marvolo did not allow him to move. “Don’t overexert yourself, pet,” he frowned, sitting down. His expression softened as he gazed upon his child, tracing the tiny nose with his pinky. Without turning to Severus, he continued. “Just like during your pregnancy, you’re not allowed to tire yourself out by any strenuous activities. Is that understood, pet?” 

Severus nodded, still smiling down at their son and the gentle way Marvolo handled him. “Yes, Master.” 

“Now,” Marvolo changed the subject. “What should we name him, lovely?” 

“With your permission, Master, may we name him Ezra?” Severus asked shyly, slightly afraid of his suggestion being rejected aggressively. 

“Ezra Slytherin,” Marvolo hummed. “I like it, pet.” he turned back to his son, the same fond smile Severus adorned earlier slipping onto his face as Ezra grasped his finger in a death grip. 

“Our little Ezra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you stay safe during these tough times! 
> 
> Speaking of, if you could, please please pleaseeee try to at least leave some food out for all those poor stray dogs and cats that are literally starving and cannot find food for there puppies and kittens 😭 don’t be like the people here in Kurdistan, who throw rocks and literally will shoot at those poor strays, and even go as far as to insult and spit on pet owners. 
> 
> I myself have recently adopted a german shepherd/husky mix, and she’s the best thing I could have ever asked for 🥺 of course, during walks, some people will spit at us, others will think themselves all high and mighty and tell me she’s /بڵاو/ which basically means contagious ergo she’s apparently disgusting. The last time someone did that though Dad got hella angry and told them passive-aggressively to fuck off. 
> 
> But speaking of strays, lemme tell you all about something that makes me wish to disappear into the wall: I had taken Lulu (my doggo puppy) out for a bit of fresh air one evening, but what I didn’t realize was that there was a stray mama dog looking for food for her and her only pup (pretty sure the others either died due to the weather or were killed 😭💔) who saw us. 
> 
> Now, Lulu is social with people but not with other dogs and gets extremely scared. The reason for that is because there are no dog parks here and very few people keep dogs here, so there was no chance to socialize her further her littermates. It was then that I saw the other dog, and just like Lulu, I got scared as well, because stray dogs often due to their horrible treatment here they become rather violent, and I was worried that that dog was going to attack us for trespassing or some such. 
> 
> Fast forward, Lulu got back in the house while i stayed outside because mama dog followed us as we both ran back. At that moment dad came and gentle shooed her away. But the gist is, now I’m dying in guilt because dad said he’d seen her this morning searching for food and had given her a piece of bread, so I’m planning to go search for her tomorrow so i could hopefully, leave some food for her and her puppy ❤️ 
> 
> In other words, please just don’t allow cruel people to hurt stray dogs and cats, their lives are already hard enough 😭 
> 
> (Also, y’all ever read the blooming series where it’s also another sev/voldie fic? Yeah, it’s mine and i did it to see whether or not readers would like such a fic and it’s general idea, not to mentione that way of its writing 😂)


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was not unused to being watched; as the Lord Voldemort’s Submissive, attention was constantly on him should he and his Dominant go out for whatever reason. 

What was unusual, however, was being watched during a Death Eater meeting. 

His Master was extremely possessive, enough that he’d Crucio any of his Death Eaters who’d dare to stare at  his  Sub, especially since he was still harboring hovering instincts from said Sub’s second labor, five years from his first pregnancy. 

Unlike Ezra, who had been quite a demanding baby and had lungs of incredible capacity, Cassius was much quieter, and only cried if he’d been separated from his bearer for too long. Severus, unlike his Master, knew that these were not any signs of whether their children would turn to be Dominant or Submissive; Severus himself had been quite demanding as a child according to his late mother, and just look at him now— 

Master had stood up from his throne, declaring an end to the meeting so suddenly Severus felt quite befuddled for a few seconds. A subtle tug on his leash brought him back, and he turned to his Master, walking with him while the Death Eater apparated away. 

Subtly examining his Master, Severus noticed the hard lines of his back, a clear sign of him being bothered and annoyed by something. Severus immediately thought back to the day, wondering if he’d done something and did not know, but he couldn’t think of anything wrong he’d done. 

Reaching their chambers, Severus stood still and allowed his Master to take off the leash, before he was gently kissed. “Go check on the kids, pet,” Master murmured, moving towards the kitchenette. 

Sighing in relief and slight confusion, Severus went to the bedroom, where Ezra and little Cassius were asleep, enveloped in the protective purple bubble he and his Master created strictly for their protection amd keeping foreign magic signatures away from them, after Severus had proven he could be trusted with his wand again.

The nanny-house elf, Minty, was there as well watching over them as she’d been instructed by Master. Severus dismissed her and then sat on the bed, removing the bubble as well with a quiet murmur. 

With a soft coo, Severus picked up the bundle that was Cassius. The babe had been fed and changed earlier, and since he wasn’t even a month old yet, all he did most of the time was sleep. After settling Cassius comfortably in his lap, he tangled a hand in Ezra’s wavy hair gently. 

With a content sigh, Severus leaned back against the pillows and promptly forgot about the feeling of being watched. 

It was probably just a one time thing. 

+++

Nearly twenty years past in relative peace— during that time, the Ministry is completely overtaken, Dumbledore dies of a “sudden” heart attack after going to search for Voldemort and Severus’ Horcruxes, and Severus completely forgets about that particular meeting. 

Of course, there still are times where he feels watched again, but the times are so far apart that there’s no possible way it’s the same person. 

Ezra, who presented as a Dominant, finds his Sub in rumbustious Genevieve Clearwater, who’s younger sister turned a blood-traitor against her family with Percy Weasley. He meets her when he’s twenty two years-old, just a few days before coronation as the new Lord Slytherin, but not the new Dark Lord; he still has a long way to go before Master would give him that title. They complete their bond when he’s twenty four years old. 

As for Cassius, he also presented as a Dom, which earned Severus a new potions lab due to the bet he had (and won!) with his Master. Surprisingly, he found not one, but two mate; a Sub, Anastasia Beauregard, and another Dom, Octavius Zabini. 

How they settles their dynamics, Severus did not know nor did he care; so as long as his son was happy and content, that was enough for him. 

What had him and his Master chuckling often, though, was how scared Genevieve, Anastasia, and Octavius were of Severus. Of course, they were most definitely terrified of Voldemort as well, but Cassius and Ezra mentioned that everyone knew of how protective Voldemort was of his Sub, and they’d definitely hear the tales of what he’d done to those who insulted or tried getting... frisky with the Potions Master (one memorable example was Pettigrew’s body, which had been given to Nagini, much to the great snake’s glee). 

Regardless of the occasional hurdles and the creepy feelings, things were going pretty well— 

Which is why, when Severus suddenly falls  ill , nobody is expecting it. 

+++ 

“There, there,” Healer Coldwell murmured softly, watching along with the shell-shocked Marvolo and Cassius as Severus’ bloodshot, unfocused eyes finally slipped close, tears still streaming down his scratched cheeks. 

Using a salve, she treated the scratches on his face and arms, and then checked the rest of his body for more. While she finished with that, her wand, which had been spinning slowly and detecting all irregularities in his body, finally stopped, a parchment filled with numbers and symbols appearing from the tip. She immediately snatched the parchment, reading it over quickly. 

Marvolo sighed and conjured a tissue,wiping the tears away without smearing the salve. Cassius sat silently by his side, still obviously rattled by whatever it was that had happened. 

“My Lord,” Healer Coldwell said with a sigh, clasping her hands together and pursing her lips thin like a wound. “Here are the results...” 

+++ 

Genevieve trembled outside, in the hallway, as she heard the sobs and pained screams of her Bonded’s bearer; she’d only seen the Cruciatus in action only once, and his screams were exactly that if one of its victims.

She clutched the three potion vials in her hands, blinking her tears away before hesitantly knocking on the door. Beneath the sobs and murmurs, she heard the thudding of rushing feet, just a second before the door opened to show a harried Healer Coldwell. 

“Thank you, dear,” she took the vials immediately and rushed back inside, where Genevieve saw her help the Dark Lord, who was embracing the shaking, kneeling figure of Severus. Seveus himself was crying, hiccuping and clearly unable to focus on anything except the pain traveling through his veins, much less anyone. 

“No!– make– make it  _STOP_!” Severus wailed, and finally Coldwell managed to force the contents of one of the vials— the blue-green one— down his throat, and Genevieve watched in worry as Severus slowly calmed down, until he was no longer struggling. He laid subdued in Lord Voldemort’s arms, still crying, but definitely calmer than before. Next, Coldwell administered the antidote, which was colorless like Veritaserum but smelt like burnt plastic. 

Genevieve knew of this poison, knew it tasted like bitter cherries, knew that Severus’ pain would only end when, every day for the next three days he took the antidote, which more often then not forced the drinker into a deep sleep to work on eliminating the poison. 

What Genevieve worried about, however,was the fact that it took the poison about three days to work, and that day just happened to be the day where Genevieve’s mother uninvitedly visited for tea. 

Genevieve (who was studying to be a Potions Mistress) and Severus were already in the solarium, Severus answering some questions Genevieve had about how some potions ingredients reacted with each other and the principles of the reactions. Although both had been surprised and in Genevieve’s case, rather embarrassed, at her appearance, they still had a rather good time. At some point, though, Genevieve had left for about a half hour to check on her brewing potion, and now she couldn’t help but wonder if her mother had done anything during that time. 

But then, Severus could most definitely dodge and defeat her mother, so how was it possible for her to do such a thing? 

Genevieve gave a frustrated sigh; she’d go to her Bonded Dominant and see if he could help her. 

+++ 

“Love, please, try to eat at least three bites,” Marvolo, at this point which was the second day, was flat out begging, but Severus stayed subdued, curled up in the bed covered in several blankets. Occasionally, a shiver would go through his body, as the antidote slowly worked and nudged him towards sleep. 

Marvolo desperately wanted to feed Severus at least a few bites before he inevitably fell asleep, but Severus was clearly not in the mood. Sighing, he decided to consult Coldwell after he got back from interrogating a few suspects. 

“He still refuses to eat, Father?” Ezra asked as he entered the room, a worried frown tugging at his lips. 

“Indeed, son,” Marvolo sighed, before donning his robes and kissing Severus’ forehead gently. “Rest as well as you can, pet,” he murmured softly, thumbing his distressed Sub’s damp cheeks before leaving, as he was quite late. “If anything happens, Ezra, inform me immediately.”

Ezra settled on the chair beside the bed with a nod to his Father, reaching to take his bearer’s clenched hand into his own. Severus did not react, eyelids slipping shut. 

Ezra felt useless; here was the man who’d given birth to him, nursed him, and was there for every milestone of his life along with his Father, sick and poisoned, and yet Ezra still could do nothing to lessen his pain or help him heal faster. 

Sighing in frustration, Ezra tucked the blankets firmer around his bearer, telling himself that at the very least, he’ll try to feed him something should Severus wake up. 

For the next two hours, Severus continued sleeping, occasionally whimpering in his sleep. The noise made Ezra worried and uncomfortable; not once in his entire life had he seen his strong bearer so... weakened, so to speak, and he swore that once the culprit was caught, he’d make them pay. 

(That is, if Father allowed them to stay alive long enough for that.) 

+++ 

“Slow steps, pet,” Marvolo gentle held Severus up, helping him move. Today was the third day, and instead of the uncontrollable motions of the last two days, Severus was just like a crying shell, “calm” and subdued but clearly in pain still. Though, Coldwell said that at this stage the pain would be much, much less than the last two days

Last night it had snowed, and now their gardens were something of a winter wonderland. After consulting with Coldwell, Marvolo decided that his Sub needed a change of scenery after taking the last dose of the antidote. 

And so he had bundled up Severus in an overcoat, a fluffy robe, and wrapped a scarf around his neck before helping him down to the gardens. Specifically, the area that was only allowed for them. Severus had not said anything, except for a tired “Master...” that left Marvolo just feeling useless.

Halfway, he saw his sons and their respective mates sitting under one of the marquees, but thankfully none of them approached them. It, probably, had to do with the fact they were also trying to comfort Genevieve, since her mother, in league with the remaining Order of Phoenix, was the one who had been indeed the one to poison Severus. 

He led Severus further into the gardens, until he reached their destination. Casting a warming charm after getting the snow off the bench, Marvolo sat down and pulled his Sub close to himself. 

Severus laid his head on his Master’s shoulder with a defeated whimper; he felt drained and weak, and his head was a jumbled mess since he couldn’t muster up enough energy to even use his Occlumency. 

“Shh, I know, love,” Marvolo sighed, kissing Severus’ forehead. “You’ll feel better soon, as soon as this dose takes effect.” 

Severus did not deign to answer; he merely snuggled closer to his Dominant, and tried his best to forget the sluggish pain traveling through his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will things get better? It depends on you guys! Comment what you’d like to see added, and we’ll see about writing it ;) 
> 
> Speaking of, how do you guys like this so far? 😉


End file.
